Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3p+2+7+2p}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3p + 2p} + {2 + 7}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-p} + {2 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-p} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $-p+9$